


and the understudy steals the show

by arbitrarily



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/pseuds/arbitrarily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can call me Ted if you want." Written for <a href="http://madmenkinkmeme.livejournal.com/882.html?thread=46962#t46962">this prompt</a> at the Mad Men Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the understudy steals the show

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Season 6 finale.

“You can call me Ted if you want.”

He says it and Peggy freezes over him and Stan can’t help but smile with something that feels a lot like victory. 

Stan knows exactly what’s going on here.

Okay, he doesn’t know _exactly_ exactly what’s going on where Ted and Peggy are or were concerned, but he’s got a good enough idea and an even better imagination to fill in the blanks. 

What he does know for sure though is that Peggy didn’t show up at his front door for him, at least, not completely. And frankly, it’s got him kinda pissed. Namely, because it’s Ted. The writing on the wall couldn’t have been more clear on that front: you fuck your married boss and you’re gonna find yourself fucked over.

But while it may be Ted, it’s also Peggy. So he’s doing what any good friend would do: goading her while letting her fuck him.

“Hey. Come on. You’ll always have Paris, right? Or I suppose in your case, the conference room at SC&P.” He had said it with a shit-eating grin just after she had said, “I don’t want to talk about it,” and reached for his belt. 

“You’re not funny,” Peggy says now, and when she fucks herself on him, it’s slow and deliberate, knocks the wind out of him for a beat.

“I’m trying to think of who I’d imagine in your place. Jane Fonda, Sophia Loren, _yeah_ , Sophia Loren, or, Mademoiselle Bardot . . .” he trails off.

“Yeah, but none of those women would ever actually fuck you.” She says it meanly, but there’s a faint smile threatening her face as she leans forward, changing the angle he’s hitting inside of her and that faint smile slips away as her mouth goes slack.

“No,” he says mock solemnly, running his hand down her spine to cup her ass. “None of them would ever grant me the same sweet sexual mercy as beatific Travelin’ Adman Ted.”

She rides him a little faster, her mouth pulled in a line of grim determination. “God just shut up, I never should’ve come here.”

He rolls his hips lazily, liking how easily that erases whatever expression is trying across Peggy’s face. “Why did you come here?”

She smirks, panting a little, he notices. “I thought that much was obvious.”

He pulls her closer to him, mouths at the hinge of her jaw. “Fucking your sorrows away,” he says into her skin. “I distinctly remember someone advising me against such behavior.”

She wrenches his head back to look at him, barely moving now except for the occasional small involuntary push of her hips.

“Are you going to lecture me or fuck me?”

“I think I can handle both at the same time.” He grabs her hips, fingers digging into her flesh and she whines a little in the back of her throat as he guides her hips to move faster, rougher.

“I could never call you that,” she spits out suddenly. “You’re nothing like him. Nothing at all.” 

“No?” He snaps his hips, planting his heels on the mattress and gaining better leverage against her.

“No,” but the word comes out like a moan, her face flushed, hands planted against his chest, her nails starting to dig in against him. “He was gentle and kind and -- ” she drops her head and he can feel her clench quick around him; he sucks in a breath and tries not to laugh.

“But did he make you come,” he asks, his voice low and he bites at her collarbone. “Did he make you scream. _Oh Ted,_ ” he mocks, and he fucks her quickly, sharp thrusts up into her that pull a strangled sound from her. 

He thinks about pulling out of her, flipping her over on her hands and knees and fucking her hard from behind until she moans his name again and again. He doesn’t do that. Instead he watches her face, pushes her hair back, because he wants to see it, wants to watch her come.  

She doesn’t disappoint. 

_fin._  



End file.
